And I find a kind of sad
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YohjixKen...Pois o amor desconhece fronteiras, obstáculos e barreiras. Pois o amor o torna cego, louco e inconseqüente. Pois o amor é a coisa mais estúpida jamais inventada...


_**Título**_: And I find it kind of sad  
_**Anime**_: Weiss Kreuz Kapitel  
_**Casal**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, Universo Alternativo, angust (muito leve), talvez um pouco non sense, mas o que não é, no amor?  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Resumo:**_ Pois o amor desconhece fronteiras, obstáculos e barreiras. Pois o amor o torna cego, louco e inconseqüente. Pois o amor é a coisa mais estúpida jamais inventada...

**- - -**

"**Memory you never let me cry. And you, you never say good bye."** _(X-Japan)_

"**I'll never know how good it feels to hold you..." **_(Elton John)_

"**Mas eu desconfio que a única pessoa livre, realmente livre, é aquela que não tem medo de amar."** _(Luiz Fernando Veríssimo)_

"**Amar é acreditar e realizar o impossível."** _(Roberto Shinyashiki)_

"**E o que é o Amor, se não o reverso de uma moeda chamada Sofrimento?"** _(Autor Desconhecido)_

**And I find it kind of sad  
****Kaline Bogard**

Se alguém lhe perguntasse quando e como tudo começara, Omi não pensaria duas vezes. Responderia sem pestanejar: na primavera, por causa de um presente.

Como todas as belas histórias, aquela parecia começar em um dia quente de primavera. O primeiro dia de primavera. Mas ao analisar bem, a dúvida se instalava, talvez o início tivesse se dado alguns dias antes, alguns meses antes.

Por que a _história_ começava com a estação das flores. Mas não a _preocupação_ de Omi.

A inquietação do loirinho já ganhava corpo há muito tempo, sem motivo aparente. Sua vida entrara nos eixos outra vez. Conseguira reestruturar-se após a perda de seus pais. O namoro com Aya evoluía dia a dia. A floricultura onde trabalhava meio período, apesar de não precisar, ganhava clientes e reputação.

E mesmo assim, a cada vez que olhava para seu melhor amigo Ken Hidaka, Omi sentia aquele aperto estranho e indizível no peito. Intuição? Pressentimento? Instinto?

Talvez.

Um aviso silencioso e inegável em seu coração.

O presente fora conseqüência da apreensão, tinha a melhor das intenções. A história fora conseqüência do tal presente. Logo, na verdade, não começara no dia quente de primavera...

****

Y&K

– Omi não é meu aniversário! – Ken sorriu meio sem jeito, os olhos fixos no pequeno embrulho nas mãos do loirinho.

– Sei disso, Kenken. Mas quero que aceite mesmo assim. Precisa de motivo pra presentear os amigos? – insistiu Omi.

O chibi sorriu e fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Atrás do balcão da floricultura, Aya respirou fundo. Omi era um garoto danado de manipulador. Percebia bem quando estava de fora, porque quando o assunto era entre ele e o amante, estava longe de vencer alguma. Quem resistia a Omi?

Era melhor que Hidaka aceitasse logo o mimo e deixasse de graça.

E foi isso que o moreno fez:

– Obrigado! – coçou a cabeça antes de pegar o pacotinho – Não tenho nada pra dar em troca!

Ken costumava ajudar na Koneko no Sumu Ie, floricultura de Aya, pra completar a renda que ganhava como jogador. Ainda não era esportista profissional, por isso seu salário era pequeno. Mas tinha esperança de entrar pra Liga de Futebol. Era bom. Tinha condições.

– Abra. – incentivou Omi.

Animado, Ken obedeceu. Rasgou o papel de presente vermelho. Num segundo a animação virou surpresa e em seguida desconfiança.

– Omi... o que é isso? Uma agenda eletrônica?

Olhou o aparelho eletrônico em suas mãos. Tinha mais ou menos as proporções de uma agenda eletrônica, por isso a pergunta do moreno era válida.

– Não! É um _Tomodachi_.

– Um o quê?! – intrigado, Ken franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca ouvira falar do objeto eletrônico – E o que é que isso faz?

Omi sorriu e pegou o tal Tomodachi das mãos do amigo:

– Isso é um brinquedo que a empresa da minha família desenvolveu, – e todos sabiam que os Takatori dominavam vários mercados, entre eles o de eletro-eletrônicos – é uma versão beta, em fase de testes. Tenho achado você tão distante, Kenken. Quero que fique com isso. E se distraia.

– Me distrair com um joguinho? Omi, agradeço a intenção, mas você sabe que eu não me ligo nisso de tecnologia.

O chibi sorriu. Já previra a reação de Ken.

– Sei disso. Sua vida se resume a treinar e treinar. E se esconder em casa pelo que sobrar do dia... e ajudar aqui de segunda a sexta-feira.

– Esqueceu que treino com as crianças de quinze em quinze dias?

– Ah, sim – a voz de Omi soou cheia de leve repreensão – Treina. Com crianças. Grande companhia.

– E tem o Festival de Tokyo! Participo todos os anos.

– Entre os treinos e o Festival prefiro os treinos. O Festival ocorre uma vez por ano. Você é solitário, Kenken.

– Às vezes saio com o Kase. Pra gente comemorar as vitórias.

– Kase é seu colega de treinos, e eu já te disse que não o acho muito confiável...

Ken rebateu com tom de voz amuado:

– Então quer que eu me distraia com uma máquina, ao invés das crianças...? E de um amigo do futebol?

A pergunta desconcertou o mais jovem. Foi a vez de Omi ficar sem jeito ao acreditar que invadira a privacidade do moreno:

– Desculpe-me, Kenken. Eu não devia ter sido tão audacioso. Se quiser me devolver o Tomodachi entenderei perfeitamente.

Ken corou e apressou-se em desfazer o engano. Ainda mais ao sentir o olhar de Aya sobre si. Aquele foi o maior incentivo para aceitar o presente eletrônico.

– Eu que peço desculpas! Acho que vai ser legal ter algo pra me distrair!

– Sério?!

– Sério. E eu tive um bichinho virtual quando era criança. – o moreninho assumiu um ar nostálgico – Mas ele sempre morria de fome...

Omi riu da declaração:

– Ken, não é um bichinho virtual. É um Tomodachi. Você não...

– Juro que tentarei! – prometeu com uma mão erguida. – Tentarei não esquecer de alimentá-lo.

– Essa é apenas a versão de testes. – informou o loirinho – Você poderá acompanhá-lo por um mês e me dizer o que acha depois.

– Então é só ligar e... brincar?

Omi balançou a cabeça:

– Não. Vou ajudá-lo a configurar... – abriu o flap do aparelho. O mesmo era composto por uma tela de LCD e um mini teclado – Primeiro de tudo, dar um nome. Qual prefere?

Ken nem vacilou:

– Totó.

Aya rolou os olhos e Omi riu.

– Não pode chamar seu amigo de Totó, Ken! Já disse que não é um bichinho virtual!

O moreno deu de ombros com enfado:

– Tsc. Que tal Osaka? Neko-chan? Ping Ping? Shinsengumi?

Uma cliente abriu a porta e cortou a animação de Ken. O jovem loiro fechou o aparelho e o devolveu ao amigo.

– Faça com calma em casa, Ken. O manual de instruções não foi impresso. É só uma versão de testes, por isso qualquer dúvida você me liga.

Voltou a atenção à tarefa que fazia antes de Ken chegar. O loirinho ajeitava vasos e arranjos para serem entregues. O jogador dirigiu-se para a estufa. Era dia de adubar os vasos e se sobrasse tempo, plantaria novas mudas.

Aya fez o de costume: ficou atrás do caixa pra controlar se todos trabalhavam bem...

****

Y&K

Ken chegou em casa cansado como sempre após dar duro na Koneko. Geralmente treinava quatro horas todas as manhãs, e trabalhava no turno da tarde na Floricultura. E sua rotina progredia a tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e cama!

Sempre isso. Um dia após o outro... uma rotina confortável...

Estaria Omi certo? Precisaria de mais contato?

Com certeza não de um brinquedo eletrônico...

Enfim, prometera ao loirinho que testaria o tal Tomodachi. E seria apenas por um mês.

– Céus... não vá matá-lo de fome, Ken! – recriminou-se em voz alta.

Seu apartamento era pequeno, tinha apenas dois cômodos. Um era o quarto, o outro era a cozinha e sala conjugados. Havia também um pequeno banheiro.

O prédio era tão pequeno que nem condomínio era cobrado. Mas o jogador era feliz ali. Ninguém o incomodava. Mal conhecia os vizinhos...

Com um suspiro jogou-se no sofá puído de três lugares, o único do cômodo. Abriu a mochila e tirou o presente que ganhara. Abriu o flap e observou, sem saber por onde começar.

– Hum... 'on'...

Viu um pequeno botão redondo e vermelho escrito com 'on'. Imaginou que era ali que ligava o brinquedo. Apertou e a luz do flap se acendeu. Uma mensagem apareceu na tela.

__

Aguarde enquanto o sistema é carregado...

Uma barra indicava a porcentagem que se completava. Rapidamente o aparelho chegou aos cem porcento. Outra mensagem brilhou na tela de LCD.

__

Bem vindo. Este é mais um produto Takatori®

– Eu sei disso, foi um Takatori que me deu.

__

Leia atentamente o manual de instruções. Você deve saber todas as informações a respeito de seu Tomodachi, antes de usá-lo. Confirme se já leu o manual.

Ken apertou o enter. Não recebera o manual. E Omi lhe dissera pra ligar, mas não tivera nenhuma dúvida ainda.

__

Cadastre o nome de seu Tomodachi. O nome será gravado na memória de dados e é único. Mesmo que o sistema seja reiniciado a informação não poderá ser mudada. Escolha agora o nome deste Tomodachi.

A esse ponto Ken ficou pensativo. Certo, não podia chamar o bichinho de Totó. Mas como o chamaria? Talvez um nome de efeito... Kenshin! Não, era nome de anime. Ele não queria que o achassem sem criatividade.

Tinha que ser um nome fácil de lembrar, difícil de encontrar...

Cansado da enrolação o jogador abriu a mochila e pegou o catálogo de flores que trouxera pra casa. Abriu em uma página qualquer. Era exibida uma belíssima orquídea.

– Será que posso chamá-lo de Orquídea? Acho que não.

Largou a revista e pegou o controle remoto. Ligou a TV.

– O primeiro artista que aparecer é esse mesmo!

"_E agora o Show de Curiosidades da Yotan tem a honra de chamar aquele cantor que ficou conhecido por suas apresentações inusitadas..._"

Ken arregalou os olhos. De todos os programas tinha que ser aquele? Logo da Yotan...?

Bem, mas aquele nome não era ruim... podia usá-lo mesmo se fosse um bichinho macho.

– O Omi não pode brigar comigo por Yotan! Decidido!

Muito feliz consigo mesmo digitou "Yotan" no mini teclado e apertou enter.

__

Nome do Tomodachi: Yotan. Confirme informação para gravação no sistema.

Ken teclou enter novamente.

__

Pronuncie o nome em voz alta e clara para que seu padrão de voz seja adaptado ao sistema.

Ken franziu as sobrancelhas. Porque precisavam de sua voz? Intrigado e curioso, obedeceu.

– Yotan.

__

Pronuncie novamente.

– Yotan.

__

Pronuncie novamente.

– Yotan. – o jogador começou a se amuar.

__

Pronuncie novamente.

– Yotan. – repetiu de má vontade.

__

Pronuncie novamente.

– Yotan! – quase gritou. A essa altura já queria jogar o negócio fora. Ganharia mais se fosse dormir, e não estivesse a perder tempo com aquela besteira!

__

Sistema de adaptação inicializado. Aguarde enquanto processamos a informação.

– Até que enfim! – resmungou.

__

Escolha o modo de exibição.

– Modo de exibição?

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se no mini teclado e ele encontrou no lado direito quatro botões retangulares e azuis: (Mode 01) (Mode 02) (Mode 03) (Mode 04).

Pressionou o (Mode 01).

__

Confirme modo de exibição escolhido.

Ken apertou o enter.

__

Sistema iniciado. O modo de exibição pode ser alterado a qualquer momento. As empresas Takatori esperam que se divirta.

A tela piscou e o tal Tomodachi apareceu. Era uma imagem SD de um personagem loiro. Tinha cabelos um tanto logos, usava roupas pretas e óculos escuros.

Ficou parado na tela, sem fazer nada.

Ken achou o desenho engraçadinho e interessante. Pelo menos não era um 'bichinho' e sim uma 'pessoinha'. Curioso, resolveu testar os outros modos. Apertou o (Mode 04).

O SD sumiu e no lugar dele surgiu o close de um rosto, com ênfase nos óculos escuros. O jogador arregalou os olhos e quase praguejou. Era óbvio que o close simulava os olhos do SD, até mesmo com os óculos de sol. Mas a imagem em forma de desenho animado fora substituído por uma foto realista de 'carne e osso'.

Ken se pegou a admirar a foto, surpreso pela transformação. Perguntou-se de que cor seriam aqueles olhos...

– Queria que isso tirasse os óculos. Aposto que tem olhos azuis!

– _Errado! _– uma voz rouca e melodiosa soou do aparelho ao mesmo tempo em que os óculos pareciam ser tirados do rosto em close – _Meus olhos são verdes. Verdes como jade._ – concluiu a voz em tom divertido.

Ken ficou em choque. Aquele aparelho havia escutado sua fala e havia respondido?

– Estou louco! Isso não pode me entender!

– "_Isso" se chama Yotan. A propósito, que nome é esse? Parece um apelido._

– Céus...

Ken não conversou mais. Largou o Tomodachi sobre o sofá e agarrou a mochila. Vasculhou-a até encontrar seu celular. Tinha que falar com Omi.

O loirinho atendeu ao terceiro toque.

– Omi? Sou eu! Omi... Omi... Esse treco fala! Quero dizer, ele entende o que eu digo e responde! Responde!

– _Sei disso Kenken. Não precisa ficar nervoso. O Tomodachi foi desenvolvido com a intenção de criar interação entre máquina e homem._

– Mas... mas... – o jogador olhou de relance para o aparelho eletrônico que surpreendentemente olhava pra cima, como se pedisse paciência.

Incomodado, Ken levantou-se do sofá e saiu das vistas do brinquedo. Sentiu-se ridículo.

– Omi, _isso_ consegue me ver! E reage ao que vê! Como ele pode responder direitinho?

– _Pergunte a ele, Ken. _– a diversão era perceptível na voz do loirinho – _Se sua reação foi essa, significa que o Tomodachi alcançou o objetivo. Pelo menos a primeira vista. Continue o teste, por favor._

– Omi... ele me deu um pouco de medo! Aqueles olhos são assustadores!

– _Ora, é só um brinquedo, Ken. Não é como nos filmes!_

– Não pensava em filmes de terror, Omi! Tsc. Qualquer coisa eu ligo de novo...

Desligou o celular e voltou para o sofá. O Tomodachi continuava a olhar pra cima.

Ken pegou o aparelho e sem dizer nada apertou o (Mode 02). Conhecia dois, ia testar os outros dois.

A terceira versão exibia uma imagem em versão de desenho animado de um jovem loiro, o mesmo do SD, só que em detalhes mais definidos, novamente com os óculos escuros. O close dessa vez pegava do dorso para cima.

O (Mode 03) exibia uma foto com traços humanos do loiro, com foco no dorso pra cima, igual a versão anime, porém foto de um ser humano.

Ken gostou daquela versão. Resolveu deixá-la.

– Er... – começou, sem saber o que dizer direito – Então... você está com fome?

O Tomodachi fez um gesto de desprezo com as mãos:

– _Fome? Eu sou um aparelho eletrônico. Não posso comer!_

– Bichinhos virtuais comiam... – o jogador replicou indignado.

– _Bichinho virtual? Bichinho virtual...? Não consta registro em memória. Não sei o que responder._

– Memória? Ei, como é que você pode entender tudo o que eu digo e dar uma resposta?

– _Minha memória vem com todas as palavras do dicionário gravadas, além de algumas gírias modernas e expressões._

– E...?

Yotan deu de ombros:

– _E eu sei lá. Não fui programado para dar respostas técnicas. Fui programado para ser seu amigo._

– Isso é mesmo demais! Eu não gosto de objetos eletrônicos, mas você é incrível.

Yotan moveu-se na tela e repetiu o gesto de dar de ombros:

– _A expressão para isso seria: tecnologia de ponta._

– Mas... bichinhos virtuais precisavam de carinho, de atenção. Tinha que alimentar, brincar, esse tipo de coisa... e o que eu faço com você?

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu impressão de respirar fundo. Quase enganou Ken, que se lembrou no último segundo que microchips não precisavam de ar... era apenas um movimento significativo.

– _Não sou um mascote. Sei lá o que você vai fazer... pode desabafar, contar segredos, conversar... sou um amigo que sempre o escutará e nunca revelará seus podres pra terceiros. Perfeito, não concorda?_

Ken franziu as sobrancelhas:

– Parece estranho. Seria um diário eletrônico?

– _Um diário que responde?_ – Yotan debochou.

– Nossa, sua personalidade é adorável. Quem teve idéia de programá-lo assim? – reclamou o moreno com um bico mal humorado. Não gostara das tiradas acidas, nem do deboche. – Que espécie de amigo é você?

Yotan sorriu e deu a impressão de relaxar na tela:

– _Talvez a idéia seja deixar a máquina mais realista. Não faço de propósito, garoto. Apenas sigo uma programação em minha memória._

O bico do jogador aumentou: – Não me chame de garoto. Meu nome é Ken Hidaka.

– _Prazer, Ken Hidaka. Meu nome é Yotan. Mas isso você já sabe, foi você quem escolheu._ – respondeu o brinquedo com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Certo. Vamos tentar isso de ser amigos. Não pode ser ruim... – afirmou o moreninho ao retribuir o sorriso. – Você está com sono?

– _Não. Não sinto sono. Não sinto _nada_, Ken Hidaka._

– Pode me chamar de Ken. Eu vou tomar banho. Me espere aqui.

– _Como se eu pudesse sair..._ – provocou o loiro com os braços cruzados.

– Ora, insuportável! – exclamou o moreno antes de levantar-se e deixar o aparelho sobre o sofá. – Vou tomar banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Boa noite!

– _Boa noite!_ – respondeu o loiro. – _Boa noite, Ken Hidaka! Esse será o começo de uma grande amizade!_

O moreno fez uma careta e descartou a idéia com um gesto de mão.

– Tenho certeza que será. – a voz estava carregada de incredulidade.

****

Y&K

– Você me arruma cada uma, Omi! – Ken reclamou pela milésima vez desde que chegara à Floricultura – Onde já se viu um brinquedo que entende o que você fala!

– Como assim? – se intrometeu uma guria de cabelos curtos e escuros que viera encomendar um buquê de rosas vermelhas – Que brinquedo é esse?

– Hidaka... – avisou Aya. O moreno que não pensasse em jogar conversa fora durante o turno. – Aqueles arranjos não vão se entregar sozinhos.

O moreno meneou a cabeça e pediu licença para a cliente. A garota ficou decepcionada pela saída de seu ídolo (ela só ia a Koneko por causa de Ken) e perdeu o interesse na conversa de antes.

Assim que ela pagou e saiu, o ruivo voltou-se para o amante e lançou-lhe um olhar agudo. Estavam sozinhos na loja.

– Você e suas idéias brilhantes...

O loirinho começou a bater o lápis que segurava contra o balcão, de forma distraída.

– O que foi?

– Hidaka está obcecado.

Omi riu: – Aya! Que exagero! Ele não está obcecado. Só ficou espantado... – parou de bater o lápis e o levou aos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos e fitava o teto – Fazia tempo que eu não o via tão entretido com algo. Quer dizer, algo além do futebol.

– Hn.

Subitamente sério, o loiro voltou a olhar Aya com seus profundos olhos azuis:

– Você não o conheceu antes. Quando eu era órfão e ainda procurava minha família, foi Ken que sempre me apoiou. E ele era tão diferente. – os olhos brilharam um tanto úmidos – Temo que Yuriko o tenha marcado profundamente com o que fez. E fui eu que apresentou os dois...

Aya não respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que Omi apertava o lápis com força entre os dedos.

– Não se culpe. – o mais velho soou mais rude do que gostaria. Mas suas palavras surtiram efeito.

O chibi piscou e sorriu:

– Sinto muito. Quero o antigo Ken, o meu amigo de volta! Quero que você o conheça, Aya, como ele costumava ser!

– E por falar no 'seu amigo'... ele acabou de chegar.

Mal as palavras do ruivo sumiram no ar, o jogador entrou esbaforido pela porta e fez o sininho soar.

– Estou de volta!

– Bem vindo! – Omi saldou. – Não tem mais nenhum pedido. Pode me ajudar a replantar algumas mudas?

– Claro! Vamos lá!

Ambos aproveitaram que a floricultura estava vazia e se dirigiram para os fundos, onde mudas cresciam em vasos pequenos e precisavam ser passadas para maiores.

– Então o Tomodachi não lhe agradou? – perguntou Omi em guisa de puxar assunto.

– Não é isso... Yotan é incrível. Ainda não compreendo como pode ser tão... inteligente! – revolvia a terra de um vaso com força – Sua empresa pode criar coisas assustadoras.

Omi segurou a risada: – Yotan? Como aquele programa da TV?

– Ah! É... Foi improviso – Ken ficou meio sem jeito – E serviu pro Tomodachi. Meu Tomodachi é loiro, usa roupas pretas e óculos de sol. – parou de revolver a terra quando uma súbita dúvida o acometeu – Será que ele troca de roupa? Vou colocar um vestido de babados só pra me vingar dele!

– Credo, Kenken! Esse Tomodachi é tão chato assim?

O moreno estendeu a mão e pegou uma das mudas que Omi segurava com cuidado. Plantou-a e cobriu cuidadosamente de terra. Achou que estava bom, começou a preparar outro vaso.

– Não é chato. Ele é metido a engraçadinho e me deu várias respostas sarcásticas ontem, como se fosse o rei do mundo.

– Impossível, Ken. – Omi afirmou com convicção enquanto removia outra muda de um dos vasos menores – O Tomodachi não faz isso de modo espontâneo. Cada um dos trinta aparelhos beta foram programados de acordo com uma rotina pré-definida. Não podem agir diferente.

– Alias, como é que ele parece entender o que a gente fala? Foi isso o que mais me impressionou. A resposta é instantânea. Eu perguntei pra ele, mas Yotan não sabia a resposta técnica.

Omi passou a mão pela bochecha e sujou um pouco de terra:

– Não acompanhei os detalhes muito a fundo, mas sei que o aparelho opera com três processadores dos mais velozes. Um capta os sons e os compara ao banco de dados gravado na memória. O segundo formula a resposta de acordo com as simulações previamente analisadas. O terceiro e último sincroniza a resposta aos movimentos do Tomodachi que são exibidos na tela.

Ao final da longa explanação Ken sacudiu a cabeça:

– Merda, Omi! Quer dizer que ele tem três cérebros?

– Ken! Aquele Tomodachi tem processadores, não...

– Confirmado. Yotan tem três cérebros. Mas como é que ele me vê?

O loirinho suspirou e estendeu a muda para Ken.

– A tela de LCD é composta por receptores que decodificam os sinais de espectros de luz e os converte em linguagem de máquina. Código binário. Tudo funciona com base nesse código.

– Espectros de luz?! Ele enxerga colorido? – pausa reflexiva – Nossa, acho que será um brinquedinho caro...

Omi sorriu da afirmação. Resolveu exaltar o óbvio:

– Você parece se divertir. Dê uma chance, é apenas um brinquedo.

– Faço isso por você, Omi. Pra analisar essa versão beta... ei, são todos iguais ao Yotan?

– Não. Esse projeto está em andamento há dois anos. Escolhemos trinta pessoas dentre as milhares que se cadastraram. Elas foram analisadas durante certo período de tempo, e os Tomodachi foram programados com base nessas pessoas.

Ken assobiou longamente: – Quer dizer que por aí existe uma pessoa como o Yotan?

– Exatamente. Com o mesmo rosto, voz e postura. Mas é um dado que eu não tenho, pois as empresas Takatori garantiram a privacidade de cada um. Os idealizadores usaram codinomes ao invés de qualquer dado pessoal. E foram selecionadas pessoas de todo o Japão. A chance dele viver aqui em Tokyo é mínima.

– Trinta pessoas diferentes e fui ficar com o engraçadinho do grupo. Eu mereço...

– Kenken... você sujou a testa! – riu o loirinho quando Ken reclamava ao mesmo tempo em que passava as costas da mão cheia de terra pelo rosto. – E para o Festival de primavera? Vai começar daqui a poucos dias... tem alguma idéia?

– E você a bochecha. – apontou – Tsc. Nem tive tempo, você sabe, os treinos... e tem a final do Intermediário... você podia me ajudar...

– Claro. Sempre!

Ken sorriu agradecido e terminou de plantar a última muda. Bem no instante em que ouviram o sininho da porta anunciar um novo cliente. Num pacto silencioso se ergueram e foram para frente da loja. Nenhum dos dois pensaria em deixar Aya sozinho com um cliente.

O humor do ruivo não andava lá essas coisas. Mas, afinal, quando é que andava?

****

Y&K

Um brinquedo eletrônico não se cansava. E, aparentemente, Yotan não fora equipado com noções de tempo. Por isso não podia se entediar. Quando Ken voltou para casa encontrou o Tomodachi sobre a mesa, na sala conjugada, com o humor de sempre.

– Boa tarde, Yotan!

– _Boa tarde, Ken Hidaka!_ – saudou com jovialidade. A voz singular soava agradável aos ouvidos do moreno.

– Puxa, o dia demorou pra passar. Você não se cansou de esperar?

– _Não. Eu não me canso._

– Hum... – Ken ficou pensativo – Seria legal se você simulasse sentir algo. Vou sugerir a Omi essa melhoria.

– _Omi? Quem é Omi? Não consta em meus registros._

– Omi é meu amigo. Foi ele quem me deu você pa testar.

– _Informação registrada em memória. E como foi o seu dia, Ken Hidaka?_

– Ah, você não quer saber. – Ken abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de leite. Deu um gole no próprio gargalo – Foi chato.

– _Claro que quero. Conte_.

– Ah... – pensou por algum tempo e resolveu tentar. Sentou-se no sofá, com a caixa de leite numa mão e o Tomodachi na outra – Se quer mesmo saber...

Fez um breve resumo sobre o treino de manhã e a tarde na Koneko. O loiro ouvia tudo sem interromper, vez ou outra cruzava os braços para logo em seguida descruzar, numa forma de simular que 'prestava atenção'.

– E depois teve aquela garota que queria dar uma flor para o garoto que admirava. Infelizmente o garoto era Omi... Aya não gostou nada, até eu percebi isso. Foi pra fechar o expediente com chave de ouro.

– _Ou seja: você joga futebol (esporte onde dois times com onze integrantes se enfrentam com o objetivo de marcar gols) e trabalha em uma floricultura (loja onde se planta e comercializa flores). Parece uma rotina interessante._

– Tem seus momentos. Mas cansa.

– _Informações registradas em memória. Omi é seu amigo. Aya também é seu amigo?_

Ken fez uma careta e ruminou a pergunta: – Eu não diria exatamente amigo... a gente trocou uns socos quando se conheceu... mas agora a gente se entende mais ou menos bem...

– _Trocaram socos? Expressão interessante. Minha memória informa que amigos não trocam socos._

– Deixa o Aya pra lá. Ele é assunto do Omi.

– _Por que_?

– Por que o que?

– _Por que o Aya é assunto do Omi? Eles são amigos?_

– Ah... – Ken corou – eles são namorados.

– _Entendi. Eu bem que gostaria de conhecer os lugares onde Ken Hidaka treina e trabalha._

– Acho que levá-lo a Koneko não é uma boa idéia. Você ainda é um protótipo de testes. Não sei se o Omi gostaria da propaganda, mas posso levá-lo a um dos meus jogos de futebol. Que acha?

– _Eu adoraria._

Ken olhou a tela de LCD, ensimesmado. Por um segundo quase se esquecera de que conversava com uma máquina. Por um instante ínfimo... maquininha assustadora, realmente.

Aquela última afirmação lhe trouxera para a realidade. "Eu adoraria.". Yotan era um simples aparelho. Nunca adoraria algo. Não podia sentir. Era melhor não se esquecer disso.

– Quem sabe depois do Festival... – lançou pensativo – Quem sabe...

Mas o brinquedo 'esperto' não deixou a frase no ar.

– _Festival (grande festa, cortejo cívico, espetáculo artístico). Ken Hidaka participará de um Festival?_

O garoto animou-se outra vez:

– É o Festival da Primavera de Tokyo. Cada ano um bairro fica responsável pelos festejos. Esse ano será o nosso. A comunidade montará os bonecos, enfeites e arranjos do desfile no primeiro dia. No segundo dia além das comemorações de sempre faremos um jogo amistoso – pausa pra respirar – A escola do Omi, ele tem dezessete anos e cursa o colegial, vai aprontar o último dia com o Baile de Encerramento.

– _Parece fascinante_ – Yotan escutara a explanação com a cabeça inclinada, a absorver cada palavra dita pelo moreno. E quando se pronunciara, Ken surpreendeu-se com o tom de voz quase nostálgico – _Eu gostaria de assistir_.

– Então eu o levo. Prometo levar Yotan aos três dias. Combinado?

– _Mal posso esperar, Ken Hidaka. Quando começa o Festival?_

– Semana que vem. Até lá terei muita coisa pra fazer. Além dos treinos e da Koneko. Omi vai me ajudar, mas ele também tem tanta coisa pra fazer.

– _Estou a sua disposição..._

O jogador mordeu os lábios para não rir da oferta. Não queria ferir os brios do aparelho tão cheio de gracinhas. Podia ao menos ouvi-lo, se o deixava feliz. O deixava _feliz_...? Amuado com o próprio pensamento sacudiu a cabeça, esticou-se no sofá e ajeitou o brinquedo sobre o próprio tórax:

– Certo, Yotan. Sou todo ouvidos.

Enquanto ouvia a voz melodiosa ressoar pela sala. Ken mantinha a expressão séria e um pensamento fixo, repetido como um mantra, em sua mente. _Ele não é uma pessoa, não pode ficar feliz. Ele não é uma pessoa, não pode ficar feliz._

Pensamento que antagonizava o sorriso nos lábios finos e a impressionante animação na voz de Yotan, ao descrever as mirabolantes idéias. Ken tinha certeza, de que por baixo dos óculos de sol, os olhos verdes brilhavam.

Os olhos eletrônicos brilhavam...

****

Y&K

– Amanhã finalmente vamos ao Hanami! – pausa – Não é Kenken?

Omi olhou para o jogador, que parecida distraído e nem ouvira sua pergunta repetida pela terceira vez. Desistiu de tentar chamar a atenção do amigo. Esperaria por outra oportunidade mais propícia.

Oportunidade que não demorou a surgir.

– O que foi, Kenken? Você está tão quieto hoje...

O chibi perguntou na primeira oportunidade em que a Koneko se esvaziou. Aya passava a vassoura atrás do balcão e Omi preenchia um requerimento da escola para conseguir algumas coisas para o Festival. Omi fazia parte da comissão organizadora estudantil do evento.

Ken carregava alguns vasos recém chegados para os fundos da Koneko. Parou o que fazia, sem ter como fugir da pergunta mais que direta. Caminhou até Omi, com um vaso em cada mão, e mordeu os lábios antes de confessar:

– Sabe, eu pensava em algumas coisas.

– Coisas?

– É... coisas.

– Pelo jeito se acostumou com o Tomodachi.

– Ah... é... me acostumei... – _Até demais_, completou em pensamento – Sabe, Yotan é como você, Omi. Um ótimo ouvinte.

– Obrigado! – Omi corou de leve, com o elogio.

– A gente conversou... – Ken acrescentou com voz um tanto distante. Ainda achava estranho 'conversar' com Yotan. E as respostas recebidas em troca eram qualquer coisa, menos _banais_. – Ah, Yotan ficou curioso – pausa incômoda – e quer ver o Festival.

– Você vai levá-lo? – Omi sondou para descobrir o que desconcertava o amigo.

– Sim! – mais animado Ken sorriu – Levarei Yotan aos três dias.

Empolgado com o assunto, Omi soltou o lápis sobre o balcão e entrelaçou os dedos em cima do requerimento:

– Podemos conversar sobre o que fazer no Festival. Eu pensei bastante e depois do turno...

– Não! – Ken interrompeu a oferta mais do que depressa – Depois do turno combinei com Yotan de bolar umas coisas. Ele vai me esperar...

– O que...? – Omi assombrou-se.

– É que ele me deu umas idéias boas. Omi, leva a mal não...

Aya, que acompanhara tudo de trás do balcão, resolveu interferir, sem parar de varrer:

– Vai confiar em um Tomodachi ao invés de Omi? Hn... – fixou as íris violeta sobre o jogador – Entendo. Sabe quando esse Festival vai dar certo? Quando vacas puderem voar.

– Aya! – Omi ralhou. Não ficara triste com as revelações do moreninho, apenas se surpreendera. Pra quem relutara tanto, Ken até que mudara de opinião rapidinho.

Ken não respondeu a provocação de Aya. Ao invés de prolongar a briga foi guardar os vasos que segurava, ou seria bem capaz de ceder a tentação e espatifar as porcelanas na cabeça arrogante de seu chefe.

****

Y&K

– _Boa tarde, Ken Hidaka!_

Ken resmungou alguma coisa antes de jogar-se exausto no sofá. Numa mão uma caixa de leite gelado. Na outra, o Tomodachi.

– _Como foi o seu dia?_

Sem se fazer de rogado, o jogador descreveu detalhadamente como tudo ocorrera as mil maravilhas até o meio da tarde, quando Aya estragara com o mau humor e falta de educação crônicos.

– _O que Aya quis dizer com isso? Meus arquivos não conseguem associar a frase 'quando vacas puderem voar' ao contexto em que foi usada._

– Tsc. Ele quis dizer que Yotan nunca dará uma ajuda adequada. Que seus palpites são inúteis.

– _Entendo agora. Situação arquivada na memória. Isso magoa._

Ken revirou os olhos pelo tom de voz displicente: – Não magoa, não, Yotan. Você é um brinquedo. Não tem sentimentos.

– _Isso também fere, Ken Hidaka._

– Não enche, Yotan!

– _Preciso dizer? Você tirou a tarde para esmagar meus pobres sentimentos..._

O jogador acabou por render-se e rir do melodrama. Arremessou a caixa vazia em direção a mesa, mas errou o alvo. Despreocupado prometeu-se lembrar de pegar e jogar no lixo outra hora.

– Você é um otário. Veio programado pra fazer drama?

– S_ó reajo de acordo com a rotina específica na minha memória. Meu prazer é fazer Ken Hidaka se sentir bem._

Ken corou sem saber por que.

– Não diga essas coisas Yotan.

– _Por que?_

– Tsc.

– _Ken Hidaka não quer mais a minha ajuda para o Festival?_

– Aya que se dane! Claro que quero. – Ken inclinou a cabeça e apoiou a nuca sobre o encosto do sofá – Aya é um babaca. Grave isso na memória, Yotan. O Festival será um sucesso!

– _Como? Vacas não podem voar, Ken Hidaka. São mamíferos que não possuem asas._

– Não se preocupe com isso. Vou fazer desse Festival um sucesso, mesmo que precise amarrar vacas em um balão! – parou pra tomar um ar – E aquelas idéias que você me deu para o desfile, como era mesmo o lance das plaquinhas para o templo?

A medida que Yotan recitava idéias programadas em sua memória, Ken arregalava os olhos. Era época do Hanami (lembrava vagamente de Omi falar a respeito).

Era época de ir ao parque...

****

Y&K

– Bom dia, Yotan!

– _Bom dia, Ken Hidaka. Está atrasado para o futebol._

– Hoje não tem treino! Esqueci de dizer...

– _Vai ficar por aqui?_

– Não. Yotan...?

– _O que foi?_ – o loiro moveu-se na tela, parecia que estava encostado na lateral do monitor. – _Quer ouvir mais das minhas brilhantes idéias pro Festival?_

– Não! Quer ir comigo ao parque?

– _Ao parque?_

– Sim. Aya e Omi estarão por lá também. Será divertido. Estamos no Hanami.

Subitamente Yotan desencostou-se e livrou-se da pose desinteressada. Toda sua postura gritava animação.

– _Hanami? Com as sakuras?_

Ken não respondeu. Enfiou o brinquedo em um dos bolsos laterais da mochila, com o cuidado de fechar o flap, mas sem desligar o aparelho. Depois a colocou nas costas e pegou a chave da motocicleta.

Estacionar a moto foi mais difícil do que localizar os amigos, sentados embaixo de uma frondosa sakura. Omi estendera uma toalha azul no chão e Aya arrumava alguns potes em cima dela.

– Ei, Omi! – acenou enquanto se aproximava depressa. O parque estava lotado, bem de acordo com a tradição do Hanami, que se espalhava pelo país inteiro. O Hanami ocorria durante a primavera, quando as flores de cerejeira desabrochavam e davam um magnífico espetáculo.

Homens e mulheres, jovens e velhos iam aos parques, realizar espécies de piqueniques. O Hanami durava de quatro a cinco semanas, e atraia pessoas de todas as regiões.

– Bom dia, Ken! – acenou de volta.

– Conseguiu uma ótima vaga. – Ken reparou que as pessoas em volta aparentavam mais idade. Fato que o animou. Ano passado haviam sentado perto de um grupo de colegiais da idade de Omi... e os pestinhas tinham improvisado um desafinado karaokê...

– Aya chegou bem cedo!

Ken olhou para o ruivo. Nunca saberia o que era mais surpreendente: Aya chegar cedo ao parque pra pegar um bom lugar ou Aya fechar a Koneko por todo o período da manhã...

– Ah, e por falar nisso... vejam o que eu trouxe. – tirou a mochila das costas e abriu. Tirou três obento que comprara no mercado. – Almoço. Já que vocês sempre trazem a sobremesa.

– Obrigado, Ken! – o chibi agradeceu ao pegar as marmitas e estendê-las sobre a toalha.

– E eu também trouxe alguém para lhes apresentar. – abriu o bolso externo da mochila e tirou o Tomodachi. Aya e Omi se entreolharam. – Digam 'oi' ao Yotan!

Estendeu os braços pra mostrar a tela do brinquedo.

– Er... bom dia, Yotan. – Omi obedeceu meio vacilante. Não acompanhava o desenvolvimento do Tomodachi de perto. Confiava em sua equipe especialista. Ele apenas visitara as instalações algumas vezes para confirmar os progressos. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que via um funcionar.

Aya nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas pegou seu obento, um par de hashis descartáveis e começou a comer.

– Yotan, responda ao cumprimento do Omi! Não seja mal educado!

– _Bom dia, Omi. Só não respondi antes porque não sabia se esse era o Aya babaca ou o Omi._ – respondeu o Tomodachi em tom de voz enfadado, como se sua reação fosse óbvia.

Ken quase caiu pra trás, Aya parou de comer, com os hashis nos lábios e olhou furibundo na direção do jogador.

– Yotan! Pare com isso!

– _Mas..._ – reclamou com os braços cruzados – _Ken Hidaka me mandou gravar essa informação na memória..._

– Era pra gravar. Não pra repetir.

Aya estreitou os olhos e Ken previu que teria problemas com o chefe. Não naquela manhã, talvez nem em um futuro próximo, mas teria. Pra disfarçar, tentou mudar de assunto:

– Está sendo mal educado de novo, Yotan! – reclamou, apesar de ver que Omi sorria. Estendeu-lhe o Tomodachi. – Quer conversar com ele?

– Claro! – mais que depressa o loirinho recolheu o brinquedo e o observou demoradamente. Os detalhes eram impressionantes! Aquilo seria um sucesso. Certamente se tornaria mania nacional. – O que acha de Ken?

– Ei! – o moreninho protestou baixinho. No fundo queria saber a opinião do aparelho eletrônico.

– _Hum... pergunta difícil, Omi. Ken Hidaka é pavio curto e às vezes se esquenta com as brincadeiras que eu faço. Mas é uma pessoa interessante, tem boas opiniões a respeito de alguns assuntos e entende bem de futebol. Eu diria que ele tem bom coração._

– Ei! – protestou outra vez o moreno com as faces coradas.

– Parece mesmo o nosso Ken. – o loirinho desviou os olhos do brinquedo e fitou Ken – Porque ele te chama pelo sobrenome?

O inquirido deu de ombros: – A primeira vez que me apresentei disse que me chamava 'Ken Hidaka'. E apesar de eu ter dito que me chamasse apenas de Ken, ele ainda usa o nome completo.

Omi balançou a cabeça lentamente.

– Certo, deve ter arquivado a informação na memória de processamento de respostas. As informações de lá não podem ser apagadas a não ser com uma formatação completa e isso não pode ser feito nas versões beta.

– Ah... certo... – Ken comentou num tom de voz de quem não entendeu nada. – Mas não me importo que me chame de Ken Hidaka. Afinal, é o meu nome.

O chibi balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o Tomodachi:

– Yotan, você foi projetado para ver cores. Consegue dizer de que cor é o meu cabelo e o cabelo de Aya?

Antes de responder o Tomodachi tirou os óculos escuros:

– _A concentração do espectro de luz amarelo que os sensores recebem de você é grande. Arrisco a dizer que Omi é loiro assim como eu. No caso de Aya a incidência maior da cor avermelhada o torna ruivo._

– Fantástico. – Omi aprovou – Está desenvolvendo suas funções perfeitamente.

– Porque tirou os óculos, Yotan? – o jogador mostrou-se curioso.

– _Charme_. – respondeu o Tomodachi com uma voz musical e um sorriso cheio de dentes nos lábios. Aya rolou os olhos, Ken suspirou e Omi sorriu. Brinquedinho cheio de surpresas.

– Alguma coisa a acrescentar, Ken? Sugestões?

O moreninho esticou a mão e pegou um obento para ele também:

– Talvez emoções. Para dar idéia de que Yotan sente algumas coisas.

– Ah, pensamos nisso, Kenken. Mas acredite: chegar ao produto final que tenho nas mãos foi um trabalho e tanto. O programa tem mais de meio milhão de linhas de comando e o banco de dados é maior do que o usado pelo Banco Central. – pausa dramática para respirar – A capacidade dos três processadores é estarrecedora, mas é o limite. Para simular emoções teríamos que, no mínimo, dobrar as especificações. E por enquanto é impossível.

– Sei... – outra vez parecia que Ken não entendera nada. Yotan, por sua vez, gravou um pequeno detalhe que não deixou passar batido.

– _Kenken?_

– É um apelido. – Ken respondeu.

– _Apelido: Cognome ou sobrenome da família. Nome particular dado a certas pessoas ou coisas, com conotação de qualidade ou defeito._ – Yotan colocou os óculos outra vez. Deu a impressão de suspirar – _Como Yotan._

Ken ia responder, quando seus olhos caíram sobre uma das sacolas de Omi. Ficou intrigado:

– Omi, pra que tanto creme de leite? Tem umas dez caixinhas aí...

– _Creme de leite_ – a voz de Yotan impediu um silencio constrangido de se prolongar – _Ingrediente extremamente apreciado e usado tanto para pratos doces quanto salgados na culinária. Sobre tudo no ocidente._

O chibi corou. Pegou o último obento e tentou disfarçar:

– É que Aya adora sobremesa com creme de leite.

– Ah... – Ken deu-se por satisfeito, sem dar mais atenção ao intenso rubor do jovem amigo, que sentia as faces em brasa.

O ruivo, pelo contrário, achou a cena incrivelmente linda. Decidiu que mais tarde exigiria a sua 'sobremesa'...

– Sabe, – Ken continuou – Yotan e eu conversamos bastante... e eu vou mostrar uma coisa a vocês no primeiro dia do Festival. Uma coisa para Aya.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha e duvidou. Não havia nada, decididamente, que lhe interessasse e Ken pudesse mostrar.

****

kkk

No dia seguinte Ken se viu ocupado com inúmeros detalhes. Precisava acertar algumas coisas e faltou ao turno da Koneko, já que não podia faltar aos treinos. Aya ficaria uma arara. _Paciência_.

Perto das cinco horas deu seu trabalho por satisfeito. Juntou suas coisas em um canto, separou um kimono e foi tomar banho.

Yotan assistira a tudo silenciosamente, sobre a mesa. Era programado pra responder às tentativas de conversação, não para iniciar um diálogo.

– Como acha que estou, Yotan? – a voz de Ken transbordava emoção. Aproximou-se da mesa onde o Tomodachi estava e abriu os braços para melhorar a visualização do kimono verde com estampas douradas. Era um kimono festivo.

– _Os espectros de cores são bons. Estão aprovados._ – afirmou com seriedade exagerada.

– Bobo! Pena que você não troca de roupa... – e Ken bem que tentara o tal vestido cheio de babados. – Só tira e coloca os óculos de sol. Vou sugerir isso a Omi também.

– _Ele vai dizer que não cabe na minha memória. Assim como uma simulação para os sentimentos._

– Não fique triste, Yotan. Você é uma versão beta. Nada impede que seja lançado em versão melhor.

– _Melhor do que eu? Impossível._ – Ken rolou os olhos enquanto o brinquedo sorria – _Não se preocupe. Eu não posso ficar triste. Não disse que sou o amigo perfeito?_

– Isso não é perfeição... – o moreno resmungou. E em tom mais baixo completou – Queria que você sentisse... de verdade.

– _Ken Hidaka. Vamos nos atrasar para o Festival._

Ken animou-se outra vez:

– Você quer mesmo participar, não é? Espere só um minuto!

Voltou rápido para o quarto e saiu de lá com um grande embrulho. Era um objeto leve e finíssimo, mal tinha volume, mas era comprido e largo. Estava embrulhado em seda preta.

Yotan não perguntou do que se tratava, nem Ken falou. Aquilo era um presente especial para Aya Fujimiya. Um presente que ele teria de engolir!

Ajeitou o embrulho nas costas com cuidado e pegou o Tomodachi nas mãos com mais cuidado ainda. Ia de metrô, pois teria dificuldade es estacionar a moto. Depois pediria uma carona para Omi...

O local do Festival já estava lotado, apesar de passar pouco tempo das seis horas, quando se dera o início oficial do Festival de Primavera de Tokyo.

Turistas tomaram as ruas em frente ao santuário principal do centro, alguns traziam oferendas, mas muitos vinham apenas visitar, trazer seus pedidos e ler a sorte.

A variedade de barracas espalhadas era incontável.

Pra começar, o moreninho foi em direção às barracas de especialidades culinárias.

Atacou o Takoyaki, as frutas no espetinho (principalmente os morangos com cobertura de chocolate), foi firme nos grandes camarões com molho, voltou às frutas no espetinho, e finalizou com ramen. Imaginou se tinha espaço pra só mais um espetinho de morango. Deduziu que tinha.

Yotan desenvolvera longas explicações para cada uma das iguarias, e armazenara as reações prazerosas do moreno a cada prato. Achou deveras divertido quando Ken queimou os lábios no Takoyaki. Ken rebateu que era o único jeito de se degustar a especiaria.

Yotan achou fascinante o prazer e as exclamações felizes de Ken ao devorar as frutas no espeto. Morangos pareciam mesmo deliciosos. Se Yotan fosse humano também estaria cheio de vontade.

Os camarões tinham muito molho, e Ken ficou sedento, com a língua em brasa. Não sabia se brigava com Yotan por causa das piadinhas, ou se ia atrás de chá verde gelado. Brigou com o Tomodachi.

Enquanto Ken devorava o ramen, Yotan deduziu que o moreno era um grande glutão. Finalizou com a afirmação categórica de que o garoto "tinha sorte por praticar esportes, ou viraria um balofo." O moreninho não gostou nada, mas a boca cheia de ramen o impediu de reclamar.

Satisfeito, sentado em um banco em frente ao santuário, Ken notou que várias pessoas, que levavam embrulhos semelhantes ao seu, seguiam em uma mesma direção.

Era hora.

– Ei, Yotan. Você quer ver algo incrível?

– _Claro. O que é?_

– Algo que você me inspirou. Graças ao Aya. Ele vai ver só uma coisa...

– _Ele vai ver mesmo. Aya não é cego._

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Tsc, deixa pra lá. Você vai entender.

Levantou-se e juntou-se a multidão que seguia para um dos campos atrás do santuário.

****

kkk

– Aya, eu disse que chegaríamos atrasados! Ken já deve estar aí!

O ruivo não respondeu. Ele estava muito feliz por ter aproveitado duas das caixas de creme de leite que Omi comprara mais cedo. E a satisfação do loirinho era igual, se não maior.

O chibi ajeitou o kimono cinza de estampas vermelhas que tivera de vestir as pressas pra não chegar ainda mais atrasado. Era seu melhor traje festivo.

Aya usava um kimono simples, todo negro e liso, sem estampas.

– Quer comer alguma coisa? – ofereceu o mais velho.

– Agora não. – respondeu Omi com um sorriso – Quem sabe depois?

– Vamos achar Hidaka, então.

– Olha, Aya. – apontou – As pessoas então indo pra trás do santuário. Acho que vão começar as apresentações.

– Hn.

– Ken deve estar lá também!

Os amantes seguiram apressados em direção aos terrenos atrás do santuário. Omi foi o primeiro a vê-los. Identificou Ken com seu kimono verde musgo e Yotan firme na mão esquerda.

Com um sorriso discreto puxou a manga do kimono de Aya.

– Né, Aya... acho que esse Festival será um _sucesso_. De verdade.

O ruivo não compreendeu, mas sacou tudo no instante em que olhou na direção mostrada pelo jovem amante.

Uma das maiores atrações do Festival de Verão de Tokyo era apresentada no primeiro dia: quando pessoas usavam a imaginação e colocavam as mãos na massa. A tradição milenar dizia que cada um precisava montar o seu próprio.

E ali, no céu, a dançar em todas as direções havia dragões, tigres, onis, youkais, fênix, tartarugas, leões... Todos lindos, bem construídos, leves e brilhantes.

Nenhum se esbarrava. Cada um respeitava o espaço aéreo do outro. Fascinante.

E no meio de tantos animais belos e raros, que retratavam a cultura japonesa, sua crença em demônios e criaturas espirituais, estava aquela coisinha de corpo redondo branco com manchas pretas, quatro patas abertas como se fosse se esparramar em uma nuvem, cara também redonda, com olhos enormes e língua de fora.

A pipa de Ken tinha a forma de uma vaca. E voava tão bem quanto os Dragões e outros animais místicos.

– Criativo, não? – Omi deixou escapar.

Ken já os avistara. Balançou a mão que segurava Yotan e acenou pros amigos recém chegados. Quando se aproximaram mais, o jogador olhou pra Aya e o sorriso se alargou.

– O que acha, Aya? A minha vaquinha pode voar.

O ruivo não respondeu. Em seu íntimo uma certeza se fez latente: Ken era um idiota. Mas era um idiota que achara uma resposta a altura a provocação que fizera outro dia. _O dia em que vacas puderem voar..._

Desviou as íris violeta para o brinquedo nas mãos do moreno. Estreitou os olhos. Era impressão sua ou aquele ser eletrônico olhava em sua direção com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios?

Só podia ser sua imaginação, que lhe pregava peças. Daquela distância não podia ver direito.

– Omi. Vou comprar algo pra comer. Você vem ou espera aqui?

O mais jovem meneou a cabeça. Ficaria ali, e esperaria com Ken. O espetáculo era sempre belo. E aquela vaquinha, tinha que admitir, era uma gracinha.

Tão entretidos estavam em ver as pipas no céu, que não notaram quando a tela LCD piscou rápida e intermitente duas vezes. Então a imagem se estabilizou, e Yotan voltou a aparecer sorridente como sempre.

****

kkk

Yotan estava adaptado a rotina. Aprendia rápido.

Sua personalidade, assim como as respostas ágeis e ácidas eram programadas em sua memória, e processadas por componentes eletrônicos de última geração. Representava tecnologia de ponta.

Era uma forma diferente de aprender. Como gravar dados em um pen drive.

Por mais coisas que decorasse e gravasse, por mais que aprendesse e por mais realista que fosse sua atuação, nunca, nunca poderia ter uma alma.

O mais triste disso?

Não tinha consciência. Sua programação abrangia uma gama espetacular de simulações, no entanto, o que realmente importava era impossível de ser incorporado à máquina.

Podia sorrir como uma pessoa. Mas não transmitia calor.

Podia simular alegria. Mas nunca se sentiria realmente feliz.

Podia cativar as pessoas. Mas a euforia do momento certamente logo seria substituída.

Uma análise profunda, sem a parcialidade gerada pela vontade de lucrar, faria ver o ponto fraco do projeto Tomodachi. O brinquedo fora criado para preencher um vazio. Um vazio deixado pela ausência de algo.

E essa ausência jamais seria preenchida por um ser eletrônico. Sem coração. Sem alma. Sem vida...

Mas isso era algo que não passava pela mente de Yotan, que não fora programado para pensar, nem pelas de Ken, Aya ou Omi.

Tudo o que o brinquedo eletrônico podia fazer era ficar sobre a mesa, onde Ken o deixava pela manhã, a olhar para a parede branca que descascava em alguns pontos. Sempre esperava que Ken Hidaka retornasse. Fora criado para isso.

Acostumara-se a rotina com facilidade. O jogador saía pela manhã, e retornava a tarde, sempre cansado, às vezes exaurido (nos dias de fazer entrega), invariavelmente animado.

Por isso, por ser um brinquedo programado e adaptado ao hábito diário que se estendia por vários dias, não soube como reagir quando Ken Hidaka voltou mais cedo, com expressão incrédula, abismada; os olhos castanhos marcados por sofrimento, e trancou-se no quarto.

Não havia simulação para os inúmeros telefonemas de Omi, preocupado pela ausência repentina de Ken no trabalho. Todas as chamadas foram ignoradas.

Ken isolou-se o resto do dia todo. E a noite também.

Apesar disso, Yotan continuava parado sobre a mesa, a olhar fixamente as trincas na parede, sem ter realmente consciência de que a atitude de Ken era estranha, por que não fora programado para 'achar'.

Para Yotan foi apenas mais uma noite sobre a mesa, como todas as que passara desde que fora ligado, na cozinha conjugada de Ken Hidaka, onde o único acontecimento digno de ser registrado em sua memória, era a intermitência na tela LCD que piscara novamente, três vezes, antes de se estabilizar.

****

kkk

Ken só saiu do quarto no outro dia, pouco antes da hora do almoço. Sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou distraído. Alternava entre os modos de exibição do Tomodachi. SD, anime, close dos olhos, meio corpo. Close dos olhos, anime, SD, close dos olhos, meio corpo, anime, SD, anime, close dos olhos...

O rosto moreno apresentava os sinais da noite insone: olheiras profundas, olhos inchados e avermelhados, expressão distante e perdida.

Yotan não registrou o sofrimento de Ken. Recebia os espectros de cores normais em relação ao jogador. Parecia tudo como antes.

– _Bom dia, Ken Hidaka_.

Ken não respondeu, continuou a apertar os botões de (mode) de forma aleatória, sem demorar muito em nenhuma forma. Sem ter resposta ao cumprimento, o Tomodachi calou-se. Não fora programado para aborrecer o dono com conversas indesejadas.

Mesmo que tivesse a personalidade singular, havia certos parâmetros que a programação não permitia ultrapassar.

Depois de muito tempo, Ken parou de apertar os botões e Yotan voltou a exibir metade do torso em uma imagem humana.

– E agora... – o moreno deixou escapar em voz baixa – o que eu faço?

Yotan não deixou a oportunidade passar:

– _O almoço? Já está atrasado. Ken Hidaka faltará ao trabalho outra vez?_

Ken cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo sobre eles.

– Sabe, quando eu era criança, tinha aquele livro que minha irmã sempre lia. Eu nunca gostei de ler, mas fiquei curioso... – pausa pensativa – Peguei emprestado. Era um livro de piratas. Era assustador.

– _Livro de piratas?_ – o loiro ecoou.

– E tinha aquele pirata. Juro, ele era muito, muito assustador. Ele estava sempre com uma caneca de – pausa – rum. Piratas adoram rum. Ele dizia "Yoho, yoho, e uma garrafa de rum"... E algo ruim acontecia. Sempre.

– _Ken Hidaka fala diferente hoje_.

– É que eu descobri algo, Yotan. No livro, quando lia essa frase eu sabia, tinha certeza de que algo ruim ia acontecer. Mas na vida real... não há avisos!

– _Aconteceu algo ruim, Ken Hidaka?_

O jogador acertou um soco na mesa que fez o Tomodachi balançar.

– Meu exame! Meu exame... foi barrado no antidoping. – apertou os olhos com a mão. Não podia acreditar naquilo.

– _Refere-se ao uso de substâncias químicas para melhorar o desempenho nos esportes?_

O moreninho gemeu. Pra piorar, quando fora questionar os resultados com o técnico, acabara por perder a cabeça, discutir e quase agredir o homem. Tiveram que segurá-lo. Fora suspenso dos treinos e das partidas até esclarecerem o ocorrido.

Estava tudo acabado.

Uma suspeita daquela nunca poderia ser apagada. Mesmo que se provasse inocente, o Japão era um país muito duro no que se referia aos esportes. E um escândalo daqueles: o jogador mais promissor dos últimos tempos...

Ken sabia que era o melhor goleiro dentre as jovens estrelas que despontavam no futebol japonês. Ele treinara, se doara de corpo e alma para realizar seu sonho de ser jogador.

Nunca conseguiria desvincular seu nome daqueles resultados absurdos. A memória dos japoneses era invejável.

O que faria? Sua vida girava em torno do futebol. Sua vida era o futebol.

Não tinha nem idéia do que fazer. Como recomeçar. E no fundo, pra que recomeçar sem o futebol?

– _Ken Hidaka usa drogas?_

– Claro que não! Ficou louco, Yotan?!

– _Então não consigo compreender: por que seu exame acusou o uso de substancias químicas?_

– Não sei! – piscou irritado – Nem imagino! Exigi outro teste. Acho que eles podem ter errado em alguma coisa. Enquanto isso Kase fica no meu lugar. Ele é um bom goleiro e um bom amigo. Sei que fará o melhor pelo time...

– _Então por que se preocupa? Vai fazer outro exame e todos saberão que é inocente._

Ken balançou a cabeça. O Tomodachi nunca entenderia. Ele não estivera lá, não vira como os parceiros, antes amigáveis, olhavam rancorosos e desconfiados para o moreninho. Desconfiavam dele.

Doping era imperdoável.

– O mal está feito. – Ken suspirou profundamente – Meu nome está sujo, Yotan. Mesmo se provar mil vezes que sou inocente, as pessoas sempre olharão pra mim como o goleiro que reprovou no teste.

– _Sinto muito, Ken Hidaka._

– Sente nada! – o jogador explodiu a raiva acumulada. Era a mesma emoção de quando discutira com o técnico após ser barrado nos treinos – Você é apenas um brinquedo idiota. Nunca vai sentir nada. Você não sabe o que eu passo, e nunca vai saber.

O Tomodachi nem mesmo parou de sorrir. Ken estava certo: não podia sentir, essa era a vantagem do brinquedo. Ken estourara, mas Yotan nunca guardaria rancor. Estava livre desses sentimentos. Tanto dos bons quanto dos ruins.

– _Desculpe-me, Ken Hidaka._ – pediu em tom de voz de quem se arrepende de fato.

Aquilo teve o dom de acalmar o jogador que respirou com mais calma e sentiu o coração também se acalmar.

– Desculpar o que? – ele é quem tinha que se desculpar.

– _Por não ter um corpo. Eu poderia abraçá-lo na tristeza._ – esticou o braço e deu a impressão de espalmar a mão na tela LCD, como se tentasse tocar o moreninho.

As palavras simples cortaram o coração de Ken. O gesto foi demais para seus sentimentos fragilizados. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou.

****

Y&K

As garotas vestidas com kimonos vermelhos avançaram entre a grama um tanto alta. Tinham ramos de trigo nas mãos e batiam com eles no mato. Entoavam um canto rítmico e meio monótono. Enka.

A primeira a levantar vôo era amarela e preta. Uma grande borboleta. Logo foi seguida por outra e mais outra. Em questão de minutos o campo se cobrira das mais coloridas e diferentes borboletas.

Então foi a vez dos rapazes. Com seus kimonos brancos, avançaram e cercaram as garotas. E entre as tantas borboletas que esvoaçavam, os pares se formaram e o baile a céu aberto começou.

A única iluminação vinha do sol que se punha, longe no horizonte.

Aquele era o ritual que significava boa sorte. Borboleta era um dos animais considerados abençoados, e quando revoavam entre os jovens casais traziam sorte e boa fortuna para as famílias.

– Isso é tão sem graça... – resmungou Ken de mau humor. Odiava filmes de romance, e apesar da cena do baile ter sido bem filmada, o resto era uma droga. – E não funciona.

– _Não funciona?_ – o Tomodachi deu a impressão de ficar curioso.

– Funciona nada! Os caras de Ginza tentaram isso ano passado. Foi um fiasco, metade das borboletas foram esmagadas pelas pessoas. Alguns dos bailarinos eram alérgicos...

– _Pobres borboletas..._

– No filme funciona porque as borboletas são efeitos especiais. Por isso a ficção é tão boa. Ela engana bem... A realidade é uma merda! Pessoas não controlam meras borboletas, o que dizer de seus destinos?

– _Tsc. Você prefere ilusões? Eu não pensaria assim, se pudesse escolher._

De repente Ken ficou incomodado. Não gostou do rumo da conversa, nem da expressão simulada pelo loiro. O que era aquele pesar todo? Desejou fazê-lo se _sentir_ melhor. _Sentir?_ Impossível, podia tentar que apenas _aparentasse_...

– Yotan, não...

–_ Como esse baile; eu, minha 'vida' é uma mera ilusão. Uma fuga do real. Nunca vai durar para sempre, seja o baile, sejam as borboletas. A ilusão se desfaz um dia..._

– Não. – Ken afirmou categórico – O controle, pode ser uma ilusão. Mas _você_ não é, Yotan. Você faz parte da minha realidade, você é a minha realidade agora. Mesmo que não dure para sempre, vou aproveitar o máximo que puder. – olhou para a televisão. O baile estava longe de acabar. Aborrecido, desligou o aparelho. – Não quero saber de borboletas tão frágeis. Você é o suficiente.

O brinquedo pareceu se animar mais. Ken abriu a boca pra falar mais, porém o clima foi quebrado por um som irritante.

Ignorou o telefone que tocava insistentemente. Com certeza era Omi, preocupado com seu sumiço e falta de notícias. Não se sentia pronto para falar com ele ainda. Precisava de um pouco de tempo. Precisava de muito tempo.

Seu coração ainda pesava pelo futuro despedaçado.

O que faria?

Olhou para o Tomodachi que depositara sobre o peito. Na lembrança as atitudes de Yotan ainda o emocionavam. Fora tão real. Quase acreditara que o loiro realmente sentia sua tristeza. Mas era impossível.

– Né, Yotan. Sinto muito. – disse com voz cansada.

– _Ken Hidaka sente pelo quê?_

– Prometi que te levaria aos três dias do Festival. E no fim, fomos apenas ao primeiro... e eu nem vi o baile que Omi ajudou a preparar.

Era quase madrugada. O Festival devia estar oficialmente encerrado. E Ken se confinara em casa a quase quarenta e oito horas. Mal comera, porque não sentia fome. Mal vira o tempo passar, perdido em sua própria dor.

– _Ah. Não importa. Não é como se eu pudesse me decepcionar ou ficar magoado. Não se preocupe._

– Mas eu faltei com a palavra. Eu só... me sinto perdido.

– _Situação não registrada em memória. Eu não sei como agir ou o que dizer, Ken Hidaka._

– Você é só um brinquedo, Yotan. Sei de suas limitações.

– _Porém... posso dar um relatório geral._

– Relatório geral?

– _Exato. Quer ouvir?_

Curioso, Ken ajeitou-se no sofá, onde passara as últimas horas, e deu seu aval.

– Claro. Diga-me que relatório é esse?

– _Ken Hidaka é um ser humano deveras interessante. Não conheço muitos, apenas três, mas tenho milhares de registros na memória. Ken Hidaka é pavio curto, leva muita coisa a sério, e age impulsivamente._ – sorriso – _Ken Hidaka é esforçado, não tem medo do trabalho e na maior parte do tempo está de bom humor._

– Eu... ora... – estava sem jeito pelo que ouvia.

– _Ken Hidaka gosta de privacidade. Por outro lado, não tem problemas em se relacionar com as pessoas. Pelas comparações que tenho em memória afirmo que Ken Hidaka não é um perdedor. Não tem medo do futuro_ – sorrisão maior ainda – _Vai saber seguir em frente._

Ken olhou fixamente para a tela LCD enquanto sentia a face arder de vergonha.

– Yotan...

– _Ken Hidaka não está sozinho. Nunca esteve, nem estará. Por que Ken Hidaka é um lutador. Humanos são seres interessantes e Ken Hidaka é o mais interessante de todos._.

O moreninho engoliu em seco. Compreendeu que Yotan dizia uma grande verdade. Não estava sozinho. Tinha Omi, tinha Aya, tinha Kase. Seus amigos...

Podia conversar com o ruivo e pedir pra trabalhar em tempo integral na floricultura. O movimento crescia a olhos vistos, e Aya certamente aceitaria aumentar o turno do jogador.

E Ken se prepararia para a longa luta. Limparia seu nome e faria de tudo para jogar novamente.

Era inocente. Não admitiria ser apedrejado pela opinião pública. Jogaria na Liga Profissional. Era o seu sonho e não o abandonaria.

Sentia que podia fazer isso, se tivesse amigos ao seu lado. Amigos e Yotan.

– Obrigado. Amanhã eu vou a Koneko. Não vou desistir de tudo, Yotan. – pausa pensativa – E você irá comigo. Vamos fazer isso juntos.

– _Certamente, Ken Hidaka. Enquanto quiser estarei ao seu lado_.

O loiro balançou a cabeça. Aprovava a decisão de Ken. O rapaz tocou a tela LCD com a ponta do dedo. Deslizou como se acariciasse o rosto do Tomodachi.

– Muito obrigado, Yotan. Por estar aqui.

– _Disponha, Ken Hidaka. _– inclinou-se exagerado – _Amigos são pra essas coisas._

Ken sorriu cansado. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Não tinha intenção, mas dormiu no sofá. Não viu quando a tela do brinquedo piscou duas vezes e brilhou novamente. O sorriso do loiro estava lá, os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos de sol fixos no rosto de Ken.

A tela apagou-se pela terceira vez e não acendeu mais.

****

Y&K

Omi estava preocupado. Realmente preocupado.

Fazia mais de uma semana que não recebia notícias de Ken. O moreninho simplesmente ignorava todos os seus telefonemas e desaparecera da Koneko.

E havia todas aquelas informações desesperadoras... os jornais...

Decidido, fora ao prédio onde Ken morava, e batia na porta naquele exato momento. Esperou por uns cinco minutos e bateu outra vez. Ou Ken o ignorava, ou não estava em casa.

Num arroubo de coragem, o chibi colocou a mão na maçaneta e testou. Destrancada! Sem perder mais tempo abriu a porta e entrou.

– Ken, me desculpe invadir sua casa, mas você...

Calou-se ao ver o moreninho sobre o sofá.

– Ken...

O jogador estava deitado, com olheiras negras sob os olhos castanhos vermelhos e inchados. O rosto moreno tinha uma fina barba, de quem não se cuida há alguns dias. Ele parecia insone e cansado.

Tinha o Tomodachi sobre o peito. A preocupação de Omi era tanta, que nem notou a tela desligada.

– Ken... – repetiu o loirinho chocado, antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se – Você precisa de ajuda! Todos aqueles jornais...

Referia-se ao fato do exame antidoping de Ken ter dado positivo. Fora um prato cheio para a mídia, que se referia ao moreninho como "uma das descobertas mais promissoras do futebol.". Vários afirmavam que tanta habilidade só podia ser graças ao uso de estimulantes.

Omi discordava. Conhecia o amigo. Ken nunca usaria drogas. Seu talento era um dom natural.

Porém os jornais não perdoaram. E pareciam a fim de esmiuçar o assunto a exaustão. Omi só podia imaginar o quanto aquilo estava sendo doloroso para seu amigo. Ken devia se sentir perdido, sem um chão onde apoiar os próximos passos.

– Ken... eu sinto muito...

As palavras fizeram o jogador abrir um pouco mais os olhos e tocar a tela LCD do Tomodachi de modo distraído.

– Não liga mais. Acho que Yotan morreu.

– Oh! – só então o chibi percebeu que o brinquedo estava desligado – Ken, pensei que...

– Combinamos que íamos juntos à Koneko... não tive coragem de ir sem ele, sabe? – deslizou a ponta do dedo pelo teclado e pressionou o 'on' com delicadeza – Não liga mais. Fiz de tudo...

– Ken, o futebol...

– "Yoho Yoho"... – riu amargo – Na vida real nunca existe um aviso, não é? Das coisas ruins que irão acontecer.

– "Morrer" não é um verbo que possa ser usado nesse caso. Yotan nunca esteve vivo.

Preocupado, Omi pegou o Tomodachi e o fechou. Depois olhou firme para Ken, numa forma de obrigá-lo a encarar de volta, com os olhos azuis tomados por um brilho especial.

– Ken, quero que me conte tudo o que aconteceu nesses dias. Eu sou seu amigo, e estou muito preocupado com você. Assim como Aya.

Ken sorriu de leve:

– Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse fazer tanta falta. Acho que me apeguei ao Yotan. Apesar dele ser meio insuportável às vezes.

– E a história do doping? Pensei que fosse isso que tivesse te deprimido.

– Ah, sim. Teve toda essa merda também... mas Yotan me ajudou a passar pelo mais difícil. – pausa – Ele me fez ver que os problemas podem ser solucionados se eu lutar.

– Oh...

– Yotan me disse "Ken Hidaka é um lutador. E tem amigos". E me prometeu que iríamos juntos a Koneko, começar tudo de novo. Mas... mas... – os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas – Quando acordei no outro dia, a tela estava apagada. Ele não funcionou mais! Eu quero que funcione! Quero que ele volte a dizer "Bom dia, Ken Hidaka". Que espécie de amigo é Yotan, que vai embora sem se despedir?

– Ken...

– Quero Yotan de volta, Omi! Não tem onde pôr pilha, nem como recarregar! Ele tem que ligar! Temos promessas não cumpridas feitas um para o outro.

– Sinto muito, de verdade. Mas esse protótipo foi desenvolvido com bateria exposta à radiação cuja meia vida era de quinze dias. O esperado era durar trinta dias, sendo uma média de uso de oito horas diárias. Me espanta que tenha dado defeito... foi o único.

– Oito horas por dia? – Ken parecia incrédulo – Era pra desligar a noite?

– Era...

– Hum... eu o deixava ligado vinte e quatro horas por dia. Achava que tinha que ser assim. Então você só tem que trocar a bateria? Yotan vai voltar?

O chibi abaixou a cabeça e deixou os ombros caírem. Durante alguns segundos travou uma batalha dentro do coração, sem saber se devia contar tudo para Ken, ou deixar as coisas como estavam...

– Não. A bateria foi específica para a versão beta. Não temos mais disponíveis e... o projeto foi cancelado.

– O que...?

– Cancelamos o Tomodachi. – Omi afirmou sem entrar em detalhes.

– Yotan nunca mais vai funcionar? – as lágrimas que faziam as orbes castanhas brilharem transbordaram e rolaram pela pele morena – Nunca mais...?

Omi balançou a cabeça e respondeu como se falasse com uma criança:

– Nunca mais...

Perguntou-se se devia explicar a verdade terrível para o amigo. Os soluços do moreninho acabaram por convencê-lo. Sem hesitar mais o jovenzinho respirou fundo e perguntou, sem erguer a cabeça:

– Você conhece a Teoria do Caos, Ken?

Com a voz tremida, o jogador respondeu:

– Teoria do Caos? – suspiro – Aquela que diz que uma borboleta bate as asas no Japão e alguém morre no Brasil?

– Essa mesmo. Ela diz que, sistemas aparentemente muito simples, podem gerar comportamentos complexos.

Ken não compreendeu a afirmação. O que a Teoria do Caos tinha a ver com Yotan?

– Omi, porque me diz isso?

– Em resumo por que o Yotan era só isso. O Tomodachi era exatamente isso: muito simples. Ele foi criado pra se tornar uma mania, pras pessoas se distraírem, colecionarem. Algo assim, simples. – pausa – O objetivo era simples. Mas pessoas não são. E esquecemos de calcular a complexidade dos sentimentos das pessoas. No fim não era nada simples.

– Como assim? Não entendo.

– Recebi relatórios assustadores sobre os Tomodachi que eram testados. – Omi olhava fixamente o brinquedo que tinha nas mãos – Uma garota deixou seu brinquedo cair no chão sem querer. Ele quebrou-se. Ela cometeu suicídio em seguida. Estava muito afeiçoada e sentiu-se culpada.

– Que terrível! – o horror presente na voz de Ken obrigou Omi a olhá-lo. – Pobre garota.

– Sim. Pobre garota. Um rapaz desenvolveu uma reação violenta quando seu irmão quis pegar o Tomodachi para brincar. Segundo o relatório, esse rapaz era muito ciumento. – Omi parou e respirou fundo – Um outro caso chocante: um rapaz foi assaltado e reagiu, apenas porque não queria que roubassem seu Tomodachi. Ele gritava "Levem tudo, mas deixem o Kyo! Deixem o Kyo". Sorte dele que os bandidos eram amadores e foram embora assustados.

– Todos se envolveram muito?

– Demais, demais! Não previmos isso. Eu mandei suspender o projeto e arquivar por tempo indeterminado.

Ken fungou e passou as mãos pela face pra secar as lágrimas.

– Eu nunca pensei que esse vazio existisse em minha vida. Yotan veio e sem que eu percebesse ocupou o espaço que devia ter sido preenchido por uma pessoa. Agora que ele se foi – nova fungada – posso ver que o espaço que ele deixou é ainda maior.

– Ken... desculpe. Minha intenção era ajudá-lo.

– E ajudou Omi. Graças a você conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa, que vivia me dando respostas atravessadas, tinha humor duvidoso e tendência para a ironia. – sorriso triste – E seu único defeito era não ser uma pessoa de verdade. Ele era apenas uma ilusão.

– Uma ilusão que nunca irá funcionar. Percebo isso. Não posso fabricar Tomodachis e correr o risco de tantas pessoas se envolverem demais. Os resultados com as versões beta são um resultado em menor escala das reações que aconteceriam.

– Você se engana em uma coisa, Omi. A ilusão funciona sim. Bem até demais. – pausa pensativa – Quando Yotan e eu conversávamos, eu tinha que repetir pra mim mesmo "ele não sente. Ele não pensa. Ele não é uma pessoa". Mas eu não acreditava realmente nisso. No fim, eu pedi desculpas por quebrar uma promessa e magoá-lo.

– Você, assim como os outros, já aceitava seu Tomodachi como um ser vivo, não uma máquina programada.

– Me sinto meio perdido sem ele. – confessou envergonhado – Yotan tinha uma resposta pra tudo. Um conselho pra tudo. Às vezes era petulante, cheio de si e sarcástico. Sempre pegava no meu pé com uma gracinha, mas eu... gostava dele... eu gostava muito mesmo. – suspiro – Vou sentir falta daquele loiro.

– O que fará agora? Os jornais...

– Imagino que façam a minha caveira. Omi, que coisa horrível aconteceu. Se não fosse Yotan, eu teria desistido de tudo! Mas ele me incentivou, e me fez ver que sempre existe uma saída.

– Eu queria ter te ajudado. Devia ter vindo aqui antes.

– Eu precisava desse tempo pra pensar e curtir Yotan. Só nós dois, apesar dele estar desligado. Você veio agora, Omi. Obrigado.

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Na verdade, pensei em pedir emprego em período integral na Koneko, já que estou afastado do futebol... Yotan ia comigo. – os olhos castanhos marejaram outra vez, mas as lágrimas não rolaram.

– Com certeza. Aya disse que pretendia mesmo contratar alguém. A vaga é sua, sei que ele aceitará de bom grado.

– Obrigado!

– E quanto ao resultado do doping...

– Está errado. É a única opção. Eu nunca usei drogas, Omi. Vou refazer esse teste e provar a todos que se enganaram.

– Acredito em você. Pode contar com o meu apoio e de meus advogados no que precisar!

Ken acenou com a cabeça, emocionado pela atitude do chibi. Omi levantou-se e enfiou o Tomodachi no bolso do casaco.

– Vou embora. Mas espero ver você amanhã na Koneko às oito horas. Não se martirize, Ken, as coisas vão melhorar. E faço minhas as palavras de Yotan: você é um lutador. Nunca desista.

– Obrigado. – e em pensamento completou "a vocês dois". Yotan sempre faria parte de seu coração. Mesmo que nunca mais o visse.

****

Y&K

__

As coisas vão melhorar.

As palavras proféticas de Omi não se concretizaram. Pelo menos não de todo.

Aya aceitara Ken em período integral, porque a Koneko precisava mesmo de mais alguém. O movimento crescia dia a dia. A fama da floricultura aumentava dia a dia.

Ken estava feliz com o emprego.

Os problemas eram com o futebol. O moreninho refez o teste duas vezes. Os dois resultados acusaram a presença de estimulantes no organismo do garoto.

Como explicar aquilo? Ken não usava drogas!

A resposta fora fornecida por Omi: alguém sabotara a carreira de Ken. Alguém misterioso ministrara aquelas substâncias de forma traiçoeira e fizera Ken ingeri-las sem desconfiar.

Mas quem faria algo terrível assim?

– Tsc. Será que vai dar certo? – o moreninho se perguntou ao estacionar a moto. Lá estava ele naquele lugar graças a mais uma das idéias bem intencionadas do chibi. – Omi, você me apronta cada uma!

Desceu da moto e tirou o capacete.

A polícia investigava o caso, mas agia de forma morosa e desinteressada. Pra eles, Ken era apenas um garoto que fora pego no ato de usar estimulantes. Não acreditavam em sabotagem, não tinham vontade de investigar a fundo.

Ken precisava fazer as coisas a sua maneira. Não tinha escolha.

– Omi, espero que você tenha razão... ora, – sorriso alegre – porque estou tão reclamão? Omi nunca me deixou na mão. E no fundo acho que é uma boa idéia. Não posso fazer tudo sozinho.

Olhou o relógio. Ainda tinha tempo de sobra do seu horário de almoço. Aya era rigoroso quanto atrasos...

– Esse é o primeiro da lista. Vamos ver...

Respirou muito, muito fundo e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Olhou pra cima e releu a placa. "_Yohji Kudou – Detetive Particular_". Mais confiante sorriu e abriu a porta. Talvez a idéia realmente desse certo. Aquele detetive podia ajudá-lo a descobrir a verdade, e revelar quem sabotara sua carreira de goleiro.

Anos mais tarde, quando pensasse sobre a própria felicidade, Ken admitiria sem pestanejar, sem vacilar; que tudo começara num dia de primavera. Como a maioria dos belos romances que conhecia, exatamente em um dia quente de primavera.

Mas aquela, é claro, era outra história...

FIM

* * *

**Tomodachi:** significa 'amigo'.

**NAs**: **1)**A história não deveria ser no sense. Mas com esse tal de Tomodachi... sei lá. **2)** Tenho um grave problema com vírgulas. **3) **Estou obcecada com gerúndio. Li textos incríveis em que os autores não usavam uma única palavrinha no gerúndio. E minhas fics têm taaaanto... ¬¬ Vá para o inferno, gerúndio! Nunca mais o usarei numa fic! Ò.ó9

Huahauhauahauahuhauhauahauhaua!!

Puxa, ta certo. Não ficou grande coisa. Não tem muito conteúdo. Não é nem mesmo emocionante.

Mas mesmo assim... eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic. Escrever pelo simples fato de escrever, de gostar do ship e da trama. Escrever pelo _desafio_. Como nos bons e velhos tempos...

Eu quase tinha esquecido a sensação de ter uma idéia e atacar o teclado, deixar os dedinhos ganharem vida própria e acompanhar a fic nascer diante dos nossos olhos.

Por pior que tenha ficado, adorei digitar cada uma dessas palavras!

_(janeiro – 2008)_

Banner do desafio on em meu profile. Fic escrita para o I Desafio Weiss Kreuz promovido pela Evil Kitsune

* * *


End file.
